Viva la Vida
by Tempest2004
Summary: Sarevok reflects on his life and what it's become. Set to Coldplay's 'Viva la Vida'. Please R&R!


Okay, so maybe it's _really_ OOC, but he's kind of hard to get into the mind of. And I think there was a decidedly brotherly vibe to the conversation Imoen and Sarevok have if she gives Sarevok part of her soul instead of the PC doing it. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my PC, everything else belongs to Bioware. Viva La Vida belongs to Coldplay and their label.

--

I sat in the First Challenge room, staring up at the ceiling, which reflected the real world sky. Tetra had claimed that the flickering lights were bothering her and changed it. I had to admit, it certainly looked better. Talking with Tetra today, I'd brought something up that I'd been thinking about a lot lately. I had offered to be her right hand if she took our fathers throne. She'd told me that she wasn't interested in my offer and that she had no designs on power, just wanted a normal, everyday life. It brought back old memories I'd rather forget. Memories of the Iron Throne.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

I had been powerful in the Iron Throne. Son, though adopted, of one of the leaders of guild. Someone who'd brought it to power and kept it there. But that was all gone now. Everything I'd worked for. Thanks to the woman who I was currently travelling with. To be fair if I hadn't of killed her foster father, I wouldn't have been in that mess. I was feeling like a teenager all over again and I hadn't liked being a teenager the first time around.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_

I snorted a little at my own thoughts. Juvenile at best and childish at worst. What had happened to me? I used to be the fiercest warrior in Baldur's Gate and now I was trekking around southern Tethyr with a group of people who couldn't stand me. What had I gotten myself into?

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you know there was never, never an honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world_

"You're up late." a voice commented from the entrance. Tetra, who had taken everything from me, then given me a second chance at life, leaned against the door.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" I asked. She rolled her eyes as she walked towards me.

"Imoen's snoring, Jaheira and Minsc slipping off to the pools and not bothering to keep their voices down, Jan's talking in his sleep and did I mention Imoen's snoring?" she asked, sniffling a little. She had a minor head cold and so sat a few feet away from me. In a fit of feeling brotherly, I pulled a hanky out of my pocket and threw it at her.

"Blow your nose." I ordered. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, Dad." she said and blew. With a wince she put it in her own pocket with an apologetic smile. "I'll getcha another one." she said. I shook my head and stared at her.

"You don't look so good." I said. She shrugged.

"I got a fever. Nice, high one too." she said, rubbing her arms with a light wince.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

After shooing her back to bed, I went back to my musings. So close. I'd been so close. I knew where I went wrong. I'd forsaken Tamoko because of my stupid pride, made an enemy out of the one woman who had the power to defeat me and I'd made an ass out of myself. I suppose I deserved what happened to me. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest work_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_(Ohhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

Somehow, ruling the world just didn't seem very important right now. I had a greater loyalty to Tetra. It was odd, but I felt a sense of responsibility about her and Imoen. Maybe I was more of the brotherly type than I'd first thought. Or the piece of Imoen's soul I recieved was starting to get to me. Once again Imoen's memories of Spellhold and that fool Irenicus surfaced. My hands clenched and I felt the urge to hit something. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it.

_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter will call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_(Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh)_

I surprised myself when I had these thoughts, but It didn't feel wrong. Imoen was my little sister and dammit, if I had to bring him back from the dead, Irenicus would pay for his actions in Spellhold. I stood, feeling sleepy all of a sudden and stumbled back to my bed roll. Imoen had turned on her stomach and stopped snoring. Tetra was breathing steadily through her mouth and the Druid and the Ranger were still out of sight. I picked up one of Jan's shoes, holding it gingerly and put it in his mouth to stop him from talking. I had just slipped into bed when Jan woke, made a disgusted sound and removed the shoe from his mouth, spit and went back to sleep. I chuckled softly and fell asleep.

--

Fin

--

Please R&R!


End file.
